The present invention relates to a drive device. In addition, the invention relates to an item of furniture with such a drive device for a movable furniture part.
For many years there have been efforts in the industry of furniture fittings to incorporate as many movement functions of the movable furniture parts (e. g. drawers, furniture doors and furniture flaps) as possible into one drive device.
The non-generic WO 2015/051386 A2, for example, shows a drive device which comprises an ejection device arranged in a housing for ejecting the movable furniture part. Moreover, a retraction device is arranged in a separate housing. The ejection device comprises a locking device for locking the ejection device. The locking elements of the ejection device arranged on both sides of the movable furniture part can by synchronized by means of a synchronizing device. The locking, per se, is carried out by means of the latching element which engages in a cardioid-shaped sliding guide track. The latch element is arranged on a control lever which can be pivoted about a rotational axis oriented rectangular to the longitudinal axis. This pivoting movement leads to the necessity of a relative large construction space. In addition, there is a certain play because of the bearing of the control lever on the ejection slider, which play can adversely affect the gap—which is necessary for the over-pressing movement—between the drawer front and the furniture carcass.
In contrast, the generic AT 512 699 A1 shows a compactly built ejection device for a movable furniture part. Such a so-called TIP-ON device can be built in such a compact manner especially because the control element (corresponds to the locking pin) engaging the cardioid-shaped sliding guide track is rotating about a rotational axis oriented parallel to the longitudinal axis of the ejection device. It is disadvantageous with this generic drive device that no direct synchronization with an optionally present second ejection device is possible.